


I Like You and I Love You

by Jemma97



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Parks and Rec - Freeform, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma97/pseuds/Jemma97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Snowbarry love confession Parks and Rec style! (coworker AU in which Barry is not a superhero)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You and I Love You

**Anonymous requested a Parks and Rec snowbarry AU. I’m assuming you mean the Ben/Leslie love confession (sorry Andy and April. I love you both dearly, but I’m going with Ben/Leslie).**

**Coworker AU (where Barry’s not a superhero).**

**Rated: K+**

Caitlin prided herself in being a rule follower. She always had been, and she assumed she always would be. That is, until she met Barry Allen.

There was a strict no dating rule at S.T.A.R labs, enforced by Doctor Harrison Wells, Caitlin’s boss. He said it caused “unnecessary conflicts” between employees, and that there was enough for them to worry about without having to worry about relationships. Caitlin had initially agreed. She didn’t need to bring her dating problems to work with her, and, although there were some cute guys at work, there was really no one she wanted to date.

And then Barry showed up.

And, four months later, Caitlin went from employee of the month to breaking “Doctor Well’s Number One Most Important Rule to Running a Successful Lab”.

She hadn’t planned it that way--it was a mistake, really. She didn’t even like Barry at first. He was too talkative and personal, always trying to start up a conversation with everyone when she was trying to get actual work done. But...at some point--she’s still not sure when it was--she fell for him. They gradually went into friends to so much more. She grew to find his chatter cute and his excitement endearing.

They’d tried to stay away from each other, they really had. As soon as Caitlin figured out that she liked him--and he liked her back--she limited their time together. There were no more lunch breaks side-by-side, no more late night projects leaving only the two of them in the lab, no more after-work coffees.

Doctor Wells, however, had different plans. He didn’t notice any tension or attraction between his two employees, and he seemed to always assign them to projects together, because they “just worked so well together”.

It was after one of these projects had finished that he had first kissed her. Caitlin could still remember it.

__

_“Oh, hi,” Caitlin says as she nears Doctor Wells’s office, a stack of folders in her hands. Barry is standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning on the door frame._

_“Hi,” a small smile play son his face as she approaches._

_Her heart speeds up in that ever-so-familiar way that it always does when he’s around. “Doctor Wells just wanted me to drop our results off,” she says, awkwardly trying to hand the stack of folders to him._

_“Oh, well, he’s not here right now,” Barry says, glancing behind him at the empty office, “He went home, actually.” He takes the results from her hands, “I’ll get them to him.”_

_“Oh. Uh, thanks.”_

_They stand in silence for a quick moment, and then, with a strange look of determination and nervousness on his face, Barry leans forward, grabs her face by both sides, and kisses her straight on the mouth._

_All the tension that had been building up--all the stolen glances and longing looks--seemed to be worth that one moment._

Caitlin didn’t regret it, not one bit. She didn’t regret kissing him back, she didn’t regret going home with him that night, and she didn’t regret officially claiming herself as his girlfriend afterwards. What she did regret was what she and Barry did half and hour ago: they told Doctor Wells of their secret, month-long relationship.

She’d been sitting in the same exact spot for the past fifteen minutes--frozen, awaiting judgment from Doctor Wells, who was delivering his judgment to Barry. She knew exactly how it was going to go: Doctor Wells would come in and deliver the dreaded line: “We’ve decided your punishment, Doctor Snow, and we regret to inform you that you are dismissed from S.T.A.R. Labs.”

And then what? Find some boring job in the suburbs? No, she could never do that. She couldn’t ever do anything except what she was doing now, really. Caitlin loved her job, and she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she weren’t working at S.T.A.R. Labs.

She heard the sound of the door opening and she suddenly went from frozen still to jittery and fidgety. A frowning Doctor Wells entered the room, followed closely by Marissa, the intern who was in charge of writing the transcripts. Wells spotted Caitlin and, with a sigh, approached her.

“I’ve reviewed the facts, and we’ve decided your punishment, Doctor Snow.”

 _Here we go,_ Caitlin thought, _fired._

“You are to be given a two week paid suspension.”

“What?!”  She hadn’t meant to be so loud, but the word came out like a shriek. _I’m not fired? Only a two week suspension?_

Doctor Wells nearly smiled, “Yes, Caitlin. Two weeks.”

She gulped, “And Barry…?”

He sighed, “Fired. I’m sorry, Caitlin.”

Without another word or look, he turns and exits the room, leaving Caitlin in a shocked silence. The intern Marissa gave her a small, tight smile. “You should...you should check out the last page of the transcripts,” she said, handing Caitlin a binder, “Technically I’m not supposed to leave this with you, but….you should read it.”

Caitlin, still shocked that she didn’t get fired tentatively opened the binder to the last page.

__

_Doctor Harrison Wells: So you’re admitting to what you did? You’re admitting there was an affair?_

_Barry Allen: No, an affair implies there was cheating, and there was none of that._

_Doctor Harrison Wells: There was. Cheating on my rules, which were there for a reason, Mr. Allen. So, again: you admit there was an affair?_

_Barry Allen: Sir, I admit that I pursued Caitlin. I admit it proudly and fully and I’m proud of it. But I don’t think I was doing anything wrong._

_Doctor Harrison Wells: The both of you were deliberately disobeying my direct orders._

_Barry Allen: No, not both. It was my idea, I was the one who went after her, I take full blame._

_Doctor Harrison Wells: Barry, you realize that by doing this…_

_Barry Allen: Yeah, I know. I know there are going to be consequences. Heck, I know you’ll probably fire me. But none of this was Caitlin’s fault._

_Doctor Harrison Wells: Well, then, Mr. Allen, I have no choice but to dismiss you from your duties at S.T.A.R. labs._

_Barry Allen: And Caitlin?_

_Doctor Harrison Wells: She’ll receive a two week suspension._

_Barry Allen: Thank you, Doctor._

_Doctor Harrison Wells: Mr. Allen...was it worth it? Was it really worth all this? Getting fired? Was she worth it?_

_Barry Allen: Yes, she’s worth it. Yes. It was definitely worth it. It was--it is--worth every bit of the hard parts. Because, when it comes down to it...I love her. I love Caitlin Snow and I’d do anything to keep her safe and make her happy._

__

Caitlin was not the crying type, but she couldn’t help what happened next. The tears, welling up in her eyes, poured out over her cheeks, probably ruining her makeup. He loves her. He said it out loud. No one had ever said it out loud before.

She knew what she has to do, suddenly. Without wasting another second, she found a pen, and began to write.

* * *

**  
  
**

“Hey,” Barry was waiting at the exit of S.T.A.R. labs with a playful smile, as if everything was completely normal. He cleared his throat,“How was your day?”

Without wasting another moment, the threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck. “You’re an idiot,” she said, pulling back.

“I know,” he leaned in for a kiss, but she stopped him.

“Ah, not yet. I have something I want to say first.”

He grinned, a little confused, “Okay…”

Taking a deep breath, she took a piece of folded paper out of her coat pocket. The last page of the transcript. She read the next words, the words she wrote down so carefully just a few minutes earlier, “Let the record reflect that I, Caitlin Snow, love Barry Allen. I love him with all my heart, and I know I always will. And I don’t know what I did to deserve him, and I don’t know when I fell for him or when he fell for me, but I love him too much to let him go.” She looked up from the paper into his eyes, “Barry Allen...I love you and I like you.”

He smiled, resting his forehead on hers, “I like you and I love you.”

* * *

**This is in honor of the Parks and Rec finale.**


End file.
